


Obscene.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tied-Up Dean, Tied-Up Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The cold bite of steel!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jj1564's prompt for the kinky!meme - Dean/Sam - tying up the other, pretty per-lease! - This is, and I am not kidding, the most pervery filled piece of fic I've written in a long time, not for the kink, but for the sheer imagery! I hope you like it hun ♥ Thanks goes to stir_of_echoes, the_rant_girl and wings128 for various look overs of various parts :D ♥

The cold bite of steel does nothing to steady Sam's rising heart rate, nor does it prevent him from twisting his long limbs into the most uncomfortable looking poses, but it's all he can do not to beg and plead with his brother to release him from the confines of their industrial grade cuffs.

He won't give Dean the satisfaction, even if he desperately needs to touch and to taste and to rake ragged nails across taught flesh!

The only noise he can commit to is a groan so low and so feral that Dean's eyebrows hit his hair line before he continues his slow torturous assault on Sam's writhing body.

"Sammy, baby, you really gotta learn to perfect your poker face, 'cause right now you look ready to blow a fuse!"

Sam strains against the metal pinning his arms above his head, yanks hard enough to cause the bed to screech beneath him, "Don't.Call.Me.Baby!"

Dean lets a smug smirk blossom on his saliva slicked lips before snaking his tongue out, deftly flicking the tip along Sam's weeping slit, "But you know you love it."

Grinding his teeth, biting back the instinctual need to admit defeat and beg for freedom, Sam snaps his hips, forcing himself to the back of Dean's throat.

The sensation of teeth too slowly tucked back and scraping against his sensitive flesh is enough to drag a howl of satisfaction from Sam. Knowing Dean's not really as evil a bastard as he makes out, he pistons his hips and watches his brother take it all. Every glorious swollen inch of his engorged and seeping cock as he fucks that oh so pretty mouth.

Dean braces his palms flat against the bed either side of Sam's cut glass curves as his brother makes a complete mess of his face. The scent of sweat and sex mingled with his own need is enough to shove him bodily over the precipice.

Together, the brothers come undone; one spilling himself on coarse over used cotton, the other watching his release drip provocatively from pink, pouty lips.

That is a sight Sam will never tire of.

The only audible sound in the room is Sam's harsh hard gasps as he tries to pull back before he chokes Dean, and the almost obscene sucking noise as the older of the two Winchesters refuses to allow the cock now slowly softening against his tongue, to fall from his mouth.


End file.
